Myths and Legends
by Lilif3r19
Summary: Seven years after their adventure to the Digital World the six teens now young adults are called out to save a different realm. The entirety of the Soul Realm solely depends on them while they must dive deep into their forgotten memories of their former lives. The Shinigamis are skeptical of them. And it doesn't help that Hollow Zangetsu is battling corruption within himself.
1. Chapter 1: Legends of the Juttoshi

_'Thoughts'_

 _'Zanpakuto's Thoughts'_

 ** _'Shiro's/Hollow Zangetsu's Thought'_**

 **This story I made a long time ago, I decided to edit and revise some of the parts that is already published.**

 **Anyways, I do not own Digimon and Bleach.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: Legends of the Juutoushi**

"Oka-san!" a voice called out from the darkness.

"Oka-san!" another cried out. Eight more begin to follow after the first two.

Ten different colored lights illuminated faintly in the darkness each representing ten different elements. A young sixteen year old girl year old girl with a pair of mismatched eyes of crimson blood and icy teal reached out to them desperately. The shadows of evil slowly begins to cover the brown, dark blue, silver, and gold lights leaving the red, light blue, yellow, pink, green. And purple lights next in its wake. However, the purple light was already half way covered in the sick veil of evil.

Not wanting the evil to grab a hold of the remaining lights, the girl forcefully yanks the purple light from its grasp, and embraced the last six lights like a mother comforting her children from harm. To others, the lights wouldn't mean anything, but to her, they were so much more important to her. She is their mother.

An eerie voice spoke from the depths of the shadows, "We shall enjoy laying waste to your precious Gense."

The girl snapped, "I won't sit idly and let you guys do what you want! You may have four warriors including the corrupted one, but they won't stay in your grasp forever!"

Seven voices rang with laughter as the girl faded away into the darkness. The girl jolted from her large royal bed. She slowly pulled the covers off, and let her bare feet touch the cold white marble tiled floor. She walks over to a large picture of her and ten animal-like warriors that were much bigger than her. The young woman clenched her fists, "As your mother I will not fail you all in this lifetime."

"Nee, Toushiro? You need to stop doing paperwork and come play with our daughter," said a certain raven haired Kurosaki. The white haired taicho sighed, "You know I'd love too Karin-koi, but unless Matsumoto does her paperwork I can't take a break. Plus I have to go to a meeting right now."

It was Karin's turn to sigh, "Alright. Then, I'll go talk to Rangiku-san. Ganbatte Toushiro."

 **Hitsugaya Toushiro's P.O.V:**

The meeting was pretty much the same a usual:

Hollow Problems in the Gense

Hollow Problems in Soul Society

Financial stuff and etc.

Just as the meeting was about to be adjourned both Juusanbuntai-taicho, Kuchiki Rukia and Shinigami Daiko, Kurosaki Ichigo mentioned something getting the attention to the Soutaicho. Something about a file. Kyoraku Shunsui decided to hear them out.

"Arigato gozaimashita. Earlier today, I had asked Shinigami Daiko, Kurosaki Ichigo to accompany me into the great archives. While searching, we came across an unknown file."

When she pulled out the file with Juuttoshi written in the front of it. On the outside I was perfectly calm and collective, but on the inside my mind went into panic mode.

' _I don't like this at all._ '

 _'That file should not be here!'_ Hyourinmaru growled in anger.

' _How did this get here?'_

I continued to listen more as Kuchiki added a little bit more information pertaining the subject. "Also what bothers me the most is that the Juuttoushi is nothing more than a mere legend here in Soul Society, yet here is a file pertaining vague, but valuable info on them."

The Soutaicho sighed, but decided to hear them out. Kurosaki stepped up to do the explanation, "On the file, it spoke about their creation. They were the first ever zanpakutos ever created however they were the only zanpakutos not bound by the 'Master and Sword' stuff."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at that statement. ' _That's because they are elemental beings that take on an actual form instead of a sword. Although…'_

"These ten zanpakutos have their own unique names, but sadly their names are not on here. And finally, the Juutoushi only appear when the world is at its darkest hour."

 _'Good and let's keep it that way. I don't want Soul Society to use my siblings as weapons, or even worse… experiments.'_

' _It's also a good thing that Hueco Mundo is keeping quiet about them.'_ I suddenly sensed the hostility in the water, earth, and steel. Even the sakura trees outside of the meeting room pulse with anger. The shadows, however seemed to be fighting amongst itself. Corruption against purity.

' _I see that you have sensed it too. Something is very wrong,'_ Hyourinmaru stated the obvious.

Soifon suddenly stepped forward. "The two of you should stop chasing after pointless things and focus on the things that matter." With that matter the meeting came to an end.

 **3rd P.O.V:**

A group of six children all met up at a park, playing and talking and hanging out like any normal people would do. A boy with with dark brown flat hair suddenly said, "You know guys ever since I've been born into this world, it feels like that the family that I have been with all my life. You guys know what I mean?"

A boy with long black hair tied up in a ponytail nodded while a boy exactly like him, but with short hair, replied, "Same goes for me, except for my younger twin brother right here."

A girl with blonde hair responded, "Now that you've mentioned it. All my ancestors had black or brown hair with either brown or blue eyes, and I'm the only one with blonde hair and green eyes."

"I feel like that you guys are my true family. It's like we've known each other from a long, long time ago," voiced the youngest looking member. The oldest looking one agreed with the rest of them. "You know this may sound a bit strange, but I think we've met each other before going there."

The long haired twin commented, "I remember a woman with long red hair and a pair of mismatched eyes."

The group sat there for the longest time until the youngest spoke up, "I remember a man with white hair and calling him uncle."

The oldest twin stated, "Today was a strange, yet happy day for some odd apparent reason." The others nodded in agreement as the sun started to set in the distance.

 **I hope you readers enjoy the revised story. Well, please hit that favorite button and follow this story and/or me for the latest update on MaL or any other stories that I have written out so far. Thanks!**

 **Preview to the next chapter:**

A tingling sensation spread across my entire body. I was in my humanoid form just looking at the landscape when it had happened. It was an all too familiar feeling and yet I could not place where I knew it from. The familiar heat rubbed against my icy cold skin like trying to scratch a rash until both hot and cold mellowed out making it a bit more comfortable for me. I could not put a finger on what it was. All I know that this feeling was important, a feeling that I once had.


	2. Chapter 2: Angered Flames

**Here is the new and updated version of chapter 2! It is completely different, but I still hope that it is good.**

 **Anyways, I do not own any Digimon and/or Bleach characters but my own story.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2: Angered Flames**

 **Kanbara Takuya's P.O.V:**

A beautiful young woman with long, flowing, bloody, red hair mixed with midnight black, rose pink, and sunny gold stood before me. Her eyes of ruby and teal held so much power, yet gentleness and love at the same time. A lovely, warm smile spread across her beautiful and flawless face. A silky white dress hugged her curvy figure which exposed a bit of skin. On her wrists and ankles were valuable gold trinkets. Completing her outfit was pure ruby sapphire crown which adorned her head.

' _Who is she? Where am I? And why does everything seem so familiar to me?'_

"Takuya? Takuya? Valhalla to Takuya, are you there? The woman called out to me.

My mouth suddenly began to move on its own accord, "Oka-san, it's Grey now, not Takuya."

The words that came out of my mouth surprised me. The smile on her face was soon replaced with a worried look: "Takuya, I need you to listen to what I have to say. There is not much time." I began to listen to her, intently.

She took a deep breath, "There is an evil force out there that is threatening both the Spirit World and the World of the Living. Eons ago, I created you and the other Juuttoushi from my blood, and I know you are thinking along the lines that I am not the Warrior of Fire. You are the Warrior of Fire, the very embodiment of fire. As your mother, I know so."

"But I'm not-" Before I could say anything, she interrupted me, "It's a long story, but the short version is that after the first battle with Lucemon who was sealed away, you and the other warriors: the Warriors of Light, Ice, Wind, Thunder, and Darkness in the previous life had decided to split into three: two of them being the Human and Beasts spirits and the final portion becoming human.

"It was decided that the ten of you would remain in the Digital World until the six reincarnated humans of yourselves were called to fend off the evil in the Digital World."

"So what you are saying is that I am a part of- no I am one of the Ancient Warriors? But if I am one, then what about Kouji and the others?" I asked her.

She giggled, "They are your younger siblings, so of course they are the Ancient Warriors."

My mouth dropped. ' _Siblings?! The others are my siblings?!'_ The woman brought out two red orbs out of nowhere.

"These are the other two parts of yourself. You must merge with them though I will admit that it will be painful due to the overflow of memories of your past life. If it is not done, all living things and the dead will come to an end. Are you willing to put yourself in more danger to save the two worlds? Are you ready to come to terms with what is happening?"

 **Hyourinmaru's P.O.V:**

A tingling sensation spread across my entire body. I was in my humanoid form just looking at the landscape when it had happened. It was an all too familiar feeling and yet I could not place where I knew it from. The familiar heat rubbed against my icy cold skin like trying to scratch a rash until both hot and cold mellowed out making it a bit more comfortable for me. I could not put a finger on what it was. All I know was that this feeling was important, a feeling that I once had. I also felt five more all of them giving me a similar reaction. ' _Just what is going on?'_

 **Hitsugaya Toushiro's P.O.V:**

As I was working on the paperworks in my office, a jigokuchou suddenly flew into the room. I hold out a finger to let the dark purple almost black butterfly perch on it. My eyes grew slightly wide as I heard the message being relayed. I quickly grab Hyourinmaru as I head out the shoji doors to the emergency meeting.

The meeting mainly consisted of an enormous spiritual energy that suddenly entered Karakura, but it suddenly disappeared. Kyoraku-soutaicho told me specifically to assemble the same team that I took with me to Karakura along with Abarai and Kuchi—Abarai-taicho.

"Once you have arrived, Kurosaki-kun and his friends shall meet you at Urahara's Shoten to discuss the whereabouts of the large reiatsu," On that note, I and the other members of my team prepared for our departure to the gense.

 **Kanbara Takuya's P.O.V:**

Everything around me was different when I woke up. One thing for sure was that the summer heat will never bother me again, but it's not like it has ever bothered me before. Second, my body felt different. Third and final, I could finally see and pinpoint the locations of ghosts. I dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom. When I looked into the mirror, I noticed that my canines were a bit sharper and longer than they used to be and my pupils were a bit more animal-like than they were round. And the color of my eyes were a bit more on the lighter side than it normally was. Not that I was complaining or anything. There was one thing that was very noticeable if wasn't covered by my slightly long light brown bangs, which was located on my forehead. The symbol for fire that was glowing red due to my awakened reiatsu.

After taking a very hot shower, I threw on a black short sleeved shirt, a pair of khaki shorts, a pair of red fingerless gloves, and a red and black snapback hat with the words FIRE etched into the article of clothing. Before walking out of my apartment bedroom, I spotted a pair of newly bought goggles that Tomoki had given me on my birthday a month back. Ironically, it was also the day that my twin and I were first created. I gently held the pair of goggles in my hand.

"Nii-sama," I said reminiscently, my voice half a pitch deeper than it was supposed to be. I put the goggles around my neck and headed out my apartment to find a place where I can train. While walking, my mind visited to something that happened five years back.

 **~ Flashback ~**

The world was peaceful after a year since our adventure, but nothing was never the same for the six of us. We were always so tense as if something was going to pop out and attack us. Paranoia ate at us constantly causing the six of us to unexpectedly lash out at our parents over something so little, and always picking fights and/or trying to stop fights in school.

I was at home playing games with Shinya while mom was in the kitchen and on the dining room chair reading the newspaper was dad. Everything was perfect. No arguments between us, no school due to the holidays, and not to mention my birthday was coming up in a few days making me officially fourteen years of age.

Suddenly, it all changed. What was once happy and full of life went up in flames. A figure dressed in a red robe with two small demon-like horns appeared demanding to know where this "Grey" person is. Every time I answered I don't know, he would throw one of my family members into the fire making me watch them as they were burned alive. I pleaded to him that I didn't who he was talking about, but unfortunately, he threw the last family member, Shinya into the fire.

"Tell me where he is or else you will join your family!" Everything was a blur after that, but one thing for sure was on that day the fire could never hurt me.

When I came to, I was surrounded by my friends. Izumi had broke the news to me that my family was dead and that hers and the others' were gone as well. I was overcome with grief for my own loss and to the others as well. At times like these, it made me wish to become the Warrior of Fire again.

 **~ Flashback End ~**

I released a shaky breath as I blinked away the fresh tears that was starting to form. Since the return of my memories, I knew who guy in the black robes was talking about now not to mention—his attacker's name. With renew vigor, I hastily found a secluded area that was away from trees and away from prying eyes. However, I was unable to get any training done as a familiar laughter making my blood boil.

 **3rd P.O.V:**

The small group of living and dead mingled together in a single room. It was also around the time that Sado Yasutora was in town. "So how is boxing treating you, Chad?" Ichigo asked the bulky, half-mexican.

"It's great," Sado talked more in depth about boxing. He even told them about his upcoming fight in a few weeks. The talking soon ceased as the wooden shoji doors slid open revealing Urahara Kisuke, Shihouin Yoruichi, and Tsukabishi Tessai filing into the room.

"So, were you able to find out who the enormous reiatsu belonged to or not?" Ishida Uryuu interrogated. The purpled haired woman sighed with her shoulders slightly slumped.

"No. Sadly, the mysterious person with that large, fiery reiatsu just suddenly disappeared not only that, but there were five other reiatsu just as large as the first one," Yoruichi informed the rest of the group.

"There are more of them?!" Rangiku screeched which earned her a glare from the juubuntai-taicho promptly shutting her up. The three former taichos and the commander of the kidoushuu nodded their heads in agreement however before they could say anymore there was a thick and heavy pressure that was brought down upon them.

"Could they be Arrancars?" Renji asked wanting confirmation from the others.

Ichigo frowned. "It can't be Arrancars because Halibel and Nel said that the Arrancars don't want to leave Hueco Mundo much less come here," he stated.

"Enough! Let us go see for ourselves." Yoruichi quickly left the room. Soon, everyone in the room followed after her.

"They are definitely Arrancars," Ikkaku, the juuichibuntai-fukutaicho, confirmed Renji's question from earlier. Ichigo mumbled something under his breath. Something about talking to someone.

Standing in front of the group was a group of six Arrancars all just wondering around aimlessly in the empty park. Urahara, being who he is despite the situation, shouted, "Oi! I believe Karakura is a No Arrancar Zone!" At Urahara's comment all six heads snapped their heads in their direction at a horrifying and disturbing speed. Their eyes were devoid of life leaving only white, and all over their foreheads were weird dark markings. Urahara and the others looked a bit taken back and if possible, horrified. Yoruichi promptly smacked Urahara upside the head. The Arrancars quickly lunged at them like puppets being forced to move.

The group quickly drew their zanpakuto from their sheath.

"Unare, Haineko!"

"Mai, Sode no Shirayuki!"

"Hoeru, Zabimaru!" Nothing happened when the release command was said. Frustrated, Renji shouted his release command only for nothing to happen again. Both Ikkaku and Yumichika could not get their zanpakuto to release, so the only thing that the three of them could do was block.

A high, dark, eerie pitched laugh could be heard throughout the park. Appearing from where the Arrancars were was a figure dressed in a black robe with a long white beard holding some sort of staff in his right hand. "What's the matter shinigami-san? Having a little trouble with your zanpakuto?" the figure mocked them.

"It would seem that neither wood, earth, water, and steel type zanpakuto will not work. Now we just have to work on getting the rest of Darkness. It's a shame that the mind control didn't completely work. But once we have all of the Darkness, this won't be a problem," the figure ranted.

Toushiro however, just smirked. "Taicho, what is with that smirk?"

"What a shame. Throughout all of Soul Society my zanpakuto is considered an ice and water type zanpakuto." The figure turned to look at the white haired taicho. "However, mine isn't like all the other zanpakuto in Soul Society."

"What are you getting at boy?" the hooded figure growled not liking where the conversation is going.

Toushiro continued on as he pointed his zanpakuto straight up in the air, "While all the others fall into the ten categories, Hyourinmaru doesn't." Whether the hooded figure was surprised or down right angry, he did not show it.

The sky quickly began to turn dark as thunder echoed across the sky. The winds were now blasting cold arctic winds and ice began to form into a thin layer on the ground near him. "Souten n—," Toushiro was abruptly cut off when a large flaming figure of fire rushed straight at the figure. The figure in flames was shaped almost like a dragon.

"Jigoku no honoo wo motte ki!" Bursting out of the flames was a dragon with a bit of avian characteristics. Its head was in the shape of a bird-like beak that was filled with razor sharp teeth. Instead of seeing the whites of the eyes along with the actual eyes it was glowing bright red. The head was also covered in a silver helmet with red stripes and horns. The flaming feathered wings were orange, sharp claws on each of its limbs. It has a muscular body that was covered in crimson armor inlaid with silver panels and gold etchings. On both of its form arms were triangular, golden weapon-like metal machinery. The tail was long and thick which was also covered in crimson plated armor.

Its tail whipped against the hooded figure sending him crashing to the ground with a sick thud that could have killed any normal being. The tail then wrapped around the black robed figure nearly choking, but not enough to kill him.

"Where did you take the others? And especially where is He, the 'Hellfire of Chaos'? I've got a bone to pick with him," the dragon growled into the figure's face as the redness from his eyes fade into a nice clear blue color. No one had noticed Toushiro tensing up when the dragon said Hellfire of Chaos almost looking pale as if he was remembering a distant and disturbing memory.

The figure laughed, "And who do you think you are to question me?"

"My siblings and I have fought you and your brethrens long enough that you could have easily overtaken the shinigami with ease without having to resort to using mindless puppets. Am I right Barba?" The fire dragon's comment brought out a snarl from the dark robed figure.

"Jigoku no Kaen!" The staff in Barba's right hand fired into the fire dragon's chest getting a painful cry from the creature which also loosen the muscles around its tail letting him escape from its hold.

"Get him! And bring him back to us when he his unable to battle anymore," And with that comment, the figure named Barba disappeared in a puff of black smoke. The dragon's eyes went from blue to flashing bright red in a matter of seconds. It let out a fearsome cry before disposing the Arrancar puppets in a horrifying manner. Its reiatsu spiked up tremendously reaching to when the deceased Soutaicho was terrifyingly angry until it went further than the former's reiatsu. The playground began to melt in the extremely hot environment, the earth and sand became hot pooling lava around him mixing in with the metal components of the playground.

"Its reiatsu is higher than Yama-ji's?!" Ichigo shouted, not believing what was beginning to transpire in front of them while taking in small amounts of hot air into his lungs.

"Flame Storm!" Flames suddenly erupted from the joints of the dragon's body. With a roar, the fire from his body charged at the Arrancars quickly turning them into reishi dust. Pillars of fire suddenly up from the ground shooting straight up into the sky. Its reiatsu still continued to spike despite there being no more enemies.

Toushiro's eyes widen knowing what the dragon is doing unintentionally. "He's forcing the evolution!" the white haired taicho shouted out to the others.

"Forcing?" Orihime managed to cough out her question. Whatever reply she was going to get from Toushiro was immediately cut off as the columns of flame began to circle around the dragon. There was an immediate cry of pain that howled in the vicinity before the cocoon of flames dispersed leaving a large dragon with very familiar features as its previous form. Toushiro's zanpakuto began to glow until the very sword itself materialized into a gigantic, ice blue, serpentine-like ice dragon with similar wings of the other dragon but with ice instead. The coldness that the ice dragon brought managed to bring down the temperature back to normal letting the others breath easily. Hyourinmaru's glassy red eyes bored into the other dragon's glowing red.

"Calm yourself otouto," Hyourinmaru's voice echoed with immense power.

"They went too far," the other's voice cracked. The fire dragon's shut his eyes tightly trying to stop the flow of tears.

"Barba?" the ice dragon asked.

"It wasn't just him. His siblings too. Killed our foster family, and they twisted the lives of innocent souls," the mysterious dragon paused to take a deep breath, "I won't forgive them. I can never forgive them for what they have done Hyourin-niisama!" The blue dragon looked at the other with sadness.

The red dragon gave Hyourinmaru a determine look despite the streak of tears. "As the leader of the Juuttoushi, the others and I will put a stop to their evil once and for all," he said before taking off into the air in a blink of an eye.

 **Didn't expect that did you? Well, please hit that favorite button and follow this story and/or me for the latest update on MaL or any other stories that I have written out so far. Thanks!**

 **Preview to the next chapter:**

He just couldn't leave them be when they clearly needed help, but there was only so much that he could do with only half of his powers not mention it was clearly sunny rendering him even more useless. If only he had the other half of his powers, then he would not be a liability to his younger twin. The dark, short haired teen looked down at his shadow.

A light bulb suddenly goes off in his head. "That's it!" he quietly shouted to himself for not thinking of it sooner.

With both of his hands out in front of him, Kouichi willed his reiatsu to do his command.


	3. Another AN

**Sorry dear readers this is not an update for the next chapter(s). However, I will be posting them soon sometime this month, so do not fret.**

 **I have written a story on Wattpad. Readers who are BTS fans (ARMYS) you will love the story. The beginning is mostly from the "To the Edge of the Sky", the BTS visual novel with a bit of my own twist.**

 **If you are interested in reading the story, the link is down below:**

/489607153-to-the-very-edge-of-the-sky-prologue-stranded. Add wattpad and .com at the beginning of the web address.

 **Again this is not an update of the next chapter(s) to any of the stories.**


End file.
